


Steven Universe: Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I take some big liberties with in universe powers and lore in this one, Nothing outside normal show levels of violence, Somewhere between an ask-blog and a full fic, The fic starts after the movie, also Rose is depicted in a pretty bad light in this one so if that aint your thing.... ya know.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Events of Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven and the Gems Must deal with the aftermath, not just of spinel's attack but also Rose Quarts... Pink Diamond, and the choices she made during her life.For the Ask Blog/Comic/Tie in to this fic you can head to https://su-aftermath.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is fairly short, Just a little intro, but I'll get going soon.

It had been almost three months since the Diamonds had taken Spinel away to homeworld. The damage had been.... Extensive... but it was nothing Steven couldn’t deal with. Beach city had been through disasters before and now that there were all the new Gems to help rebuild things were going even faster than ever. Even still he couldn’t help bracing for the next thing. The next Gem rose had hurt, or the next alien invasion. For so long he had been moving from one disaster to the next, and when he thought he had finally fixed all of that Spinel had shown up. He had been thrown back into that place, worrying that any day some new threat could show up and attack him and his friends. He knew that he had to keep going, and that even if some old friend or enemy of roses showed up it wouldn’t be his fault. Steven was not his mom. He had learned to accept that, that no matter how many people rose hurt, he could only Offer than his help, and that ultimately he had to make sure that they wouldn’t hurt him in order to do that. To make sure that he wouldn’t hurt himself trying to help someone his mom had broken. He-

“Yo Steven, Gimme a hand will ya!” Amethyst’s shout pulled steven from his dark internal monologue. He happily ran over, forgetting his dramatic spiral from just a moment before. 

“Sorry Amethyst” He laughed as he ran back over to help Amethyst with the wooden beam she was carrying. In all the business of fixing up Beach city and regenerating the poisoned land, repairing his own house had waited til last. They were putting in more walls this time, and even a guest bedroom in case Connie ever wanted to stay the night!

“Didn’t think we were just gonna build your entire house for you again, didja?”

“Of course not! In my defense, I was a baby the last time..”

“Well im sure there are plenty of babies out there who could build a house, all on their own.”

The pair laughed together and hauled the beam up to the landing where Garnet was waiting. 

“Good job you two. We’re almost done.”

“Yes, just a few more support beams, and some roofing and were done with the outside! Making excellent time, too.” Pearl added from where she was standing on the porch, going over blueprints. As Garnet fixed the wood in place while Steven and Amethyst held it, a familiar voice came from below.

“Hey, Shtuball! I picked up some donuts for my hard worker, if you wanna take a break.”

“Thanks dad! You better not eat them all Amethyst!” Steven called out as Amethyst raced down the stairs ahead of him. 

“You snooze, ya lose!” She called back while steven jumped from the roof, floating down towards the ground.  
It went on like this for another month or so, soon the house had been entirely refurbished, along with most of beach city. The big donut had opened a while ago and it was nice seeing more and more of the old businesses moving back in. He had almost begun to forget about how worried he’d been before. That is, until he was hanging out with Lapis and Peridot one day, and they Mentioned hearing about a pink gem asking around about him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Steven! Do you really think it could be spinel? I mean, would she come back like that?” Connie said as she and steven Wandered the streets of little homeworld, looking for any sign of trouble.

“I dunno, Peridot and lapis only said the rumors were about a pink gem, Amethyst is checking with them now about it, but I mean.. A pink gem wandering around asking questions about me? It can’t be a coincidence, it has to be something right?”

“I don't know steven, you’re kind of a hero now right? Would it be so weird if there was a gem asking about you?”

“I suppose not... but either way I'm glad we’re checking it out.”

“Of course. We couldn’t consider ourselves galactic heroes if we didn’t follow through on leads!”

“Of course not. What kind of space faring super-detectives would we be?”

“Not very good space faring super-detectives at all!” Connie replied as the two of them laughed. 

Connie and Steven continued to wander around little homeworld, asking people if they had seen anything strange. They stopped by Bismuth's new forged, who said she hadn’t seen anything strange, all normal bismuth. No matter who they talked too, no one seemed to have any idea about their elusive quarry. They were about to call it quits for the day when Amethyst swooped down from above.

“STEVEN! CONNIE! Lapis and Peridot say they heard the rumor from Sphalerite, but she's heading on a trip to homeworld like, RIGHT now, so if you wanna see her before she warps away we gotta go dude!”

“Right!” the two friends said at once, immediately rushing for the warp pad at the center of little homeworld. The three of them ran and jumped around obstacles, and gems. As Steven leapt over three small gems crossing the street he called out “Sorry! Excuse us!”

As they reached the open square with the star shaped warp at its center steven looked around expectantly, but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Dang dude, we must of missed her.” Amethyst remarked.

“Did Lapis and Peridot say when Sphalerite was getting back?”

“I don’t think so, but she’ll probably be back sometime soon.”

“We can’t wait that long! We should go after her!” Steven quickly interrupted.

“If she’s already on home world she could be anywhere, that place is like, massive.” Amethyst replied.

“Yeah, steven I think it might be a better idea to just wait for her to get back?” Connie said.

“But, what if something happens before she gets back? What if some gem attacks while she’s gone, and we don’t know who she is or what she’s doing because we didn’t get enough information? I know there has to be something going on! We need to be ready when the next attack happens. There’s no way there’s just a coincidentally pink gem wandering around, especially not with the dreams I’ve had lately-” Steven said, growing more and more agitated as he spoke.

“Steven.” Connie said gently but firmly. She could tell Steven was spiraling, and she needed to help. She stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Yeah steven what’s going on? What dream?” Amethyst added, trying her best to sound supportive.

*****

Later that night Steven and Connie laid across the new corner couch of Stevens house with their heads planted next to each other. Connie's right arm was draped over the edge of the couch and reached to meet stevens, where they’re hands were intertwined, their fingers laced together comfortably.

“Sorry about earlier...” Steven said.

“It’s okay, Steven. Things have been tough lately. Its okay to feel overwhelmed. You don’t need to apologize.” Connie smiled internally, and gave Steven’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah, so much has happened and I’m not sure if I’ve really been able to deal with some of it. Some of the important stuff... It’s just I worry that I.. I don’t..”

As Steven struggled to get out his words, Connie’s mind was filled with worry. She knew that sometimes Steven could bottle things up, and she could tell something had been weighing one him. She squeezed his hand harder, to let him know it was okay, she was here. 

“Would it matter... I mean, would it matter to you if... if I wasn’t who you thought I was?” Steven managed to choke out. 

Understanding dawned on Connie. She knew what he meant. “Steven, is this, about your mom?” She halfway sat up and turned to face him, her hand still in his to see tears starting to come from his eyes, and a defeated look on his face. “Steven, you know that you’ll always be my best friend. You aren’t Rose Quartz, you aren’t Pink Diamond, you’re you! You’re Steven! Of course it doesn’t matter that your Gem belonged to someone else before you, It's yours now! It’s you.” Connie gave his hand one more squeeze as he pulled it away and wiped tears from his eyes.

“Right, thanks Connie.”

His voice didn’t sound totally reassured, but he gave her a smile, and she knew he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What dream, Steven?
> 
> https://su-aftermath.tumblr.com/post/188099611173/just-a-meaningless-dream


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes some paintings, and steven gets a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some innocent fluff!
> 
> As always you can find the comic and ask blog over on https://su-aftermath.tumblr.com/

It had been a few weeks, and there still hadn’t been any sign of Sphalerite, or the mysterious pink stranger. Everyone had mostly decided that there was nothing particularly strange going on in the end. Steven had tried to accept that too, he really had. But he just couldn’t let it go. There was something in the back of his mind that couldn’t help but hold onto some level of doubt. His mind was occupied by these thoughts as he walked across the rebuilt beach city boardwalk, on his way to Vidallia’s. Steven Peridot and Lapis had been doing semi-regular art classes with her for quite a while now. He hadn’t had too much time to spend for the past two years, but Lapis and Peridot were excited to get back to their tradition, and Amethyst was gonna be there, so it was bound to be fun! Steven made up his mind not to think about the Pink mystery for the next few hours!  
Peridot was excitedly talking about this week’s meep-morps as Steven arrived in the garage. Both her and Lapis were quickly calling out various people, animals, and shapes for Amethyst to model for them.   
“Oh! Oh oh! Do me!” Peridot was shouting

“Do a porcupine!” lapis called, just after peridot

“No,no no, I want to practise depicting arms, Amethyst! Become five arms!”

“Oh I know! Do the Abstract concept of isolation!”

Amethyst fell over after shape shifting back and forth between so many different things.   
“Slow down a little will ya?”

“Hey guys! Sorry i’m late” 

“Steven!” the three of them said in unison.

“I’ve been practicing! Just you wait and see, my meep-prowess is going to crush you! nyeheh!” Peridot said, jumping up atop her stool. 

“I bet you will! Hahaaha!” Steven replied.

After the group settled down, and Vidallia came out to set them all up with canvases they got started. Eventually they settled on amethyst becoming a horse with arms, clearly the loneliest creature. Steven had been working for a while, and he had mostly finished the body, but he just couldn’t get the face just right. 

“Looking good steven, really not too bad. You really gave me a run for my money, but what do you say, to THIS!” Peridot shouted the last word for effect as she spun her canvas around to show him.

Steven gasped as he saw her painting, it was incredible! Peridot had painted the arms with such care and precision they almost looked like photos! Unfortunately peridots perfect arms were attached to a vaguely horse-shaped purple blob with Amethysts hair.

“Looks great Peridot! You’re arms are awesome! Are.... are you sure you need more practice with them?”

“You know, i’ve been trying to say the same thing, you might want to diversify a little peridot.” Lapis agreed.

“Please, you clods don’t know the first thing about my morps! The arms are simply the most important part of the body, therefore I put all the emphasis on them! It’s quite simple really! And if you know so much why don’t we see yours, Lapis!”

“If you say so” Lapis said as she too turned her canvas around. Lapis’ painting had put Amethyst on the top of a cliff, overlooking a choppy see, just as a wave collides with the rocks below.

“Wow Lapis! How did you... are.. Is the ocean moving?” Steven asked.

“Why yes! I’m glad you noticed! While you were gone Vidalia told us about a type of painting called multimedia! For this piece the first media is the paint, and the second media is my powers on the paint. I call it... Desolation...”

“Wow guys! You’re both so good! Truly the morp masters, I bow down.” 

***

It had been a really fun afternoon, and Steven really had managed to put all his anxieties out of his mind. He smiled as he washed his brushes in Vidalia’s sink, when he heard his phone ringing.

“Steven Quartz Universe, how may I be of assistance?” He heard Connie’s laugh in return. 

“Well mister universe, I was wondering if you might wanna hang out next week?”

“Oh, but of course miss Maheswaran, I would be honored! What did you have in mind? We could go check out the newly refurbished funland? I here LArs is testing out a new recipe?”

“Actually I was thinking you maybe you could come to school? It’s just, well, we’re having Prom and I wanted to know if you would come with me?”

“Prom! Heck yes i’d love to! Just uh, what’s a prom?”

“Right! I don’t know why but I always forget you don’t go to school. It’s basically like a big dance party in the school Gym! Theres snacks and decorations, and you go with all your friends and... yeah! So do you wanna come?”

“Are you kidding me? A dance party with my best bud and all her school friends? How could I pass this up!”

“Great! See you friday!”

Steven was smiling wide as he walked back into the garage with the still wet brushes. 

“What’s up dude? Looks like someone got good news?” Amethyst remarked at his sappy expression.

“Nothing, me and Connie are just hanging out next week! We’re going to Prom!”

Amethyst raised her eyebrows at him and smiled even wider than he was.   
“Dude, you know that’s usually a date sort of thing, right?”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat” Steven said as Amethyst jumped up and grabbed his hand, beginning to run out of the house leading him along.

“We gotta get you a Tux, DUDE!”

“DAATE!”


	4. Together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break but this was a long chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to check the blog for additional comics, such as Amethyst and Steven going clothes shopping!

It had taken Steven and Amethyst nearly 3 hours to pick an outfit they liked, and steven had almost begun to start wishing he’d brought someone a little less, Amethyst, along. In the end though, they’d found the perfect get up. Steven couldn’t contain his glee upon first seeing the outfit, a pink blazer with pink slacks and a pastel paisley dress shirt. After trying it on, Stevens excitement only grew, It just felt good to wear and he adored the way it looked on him. Amethyst agreed, it was totally him. With one chore out of the way, he had to finish up the last few preparations.

In the past Steven’s dad had been, cautious, with letting Steven take out the dondai on his own. It was his dream car after all! Because of this Steven knew he would have to approach the subject carefully, with all the tact he could muster.

“Hey, daddio, how’s it rollin?” Steven said, approaching the carwash, his attempt at nonchalance entirely unconvincing.

Greg raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn’t mention his son’s poor acting.  
“Hey kiddo, nothin much, just a normal slow day. Did you, perhaps, need something?”

“Gee dad, do I need to need something to visit my all time number one dad?” Steven said, splitting the widest possible grin he could at that moment. As far as Steven grins go, it wasn’t very wide.

“Of course not shtu-ball, but if you did need something, ‘hypothetically’ that would be okay too”

Steven nodded his head, contemplatively.

“Mmhm, mhmm, I see. Well let's say, a hypothetical son wanted to borrow his hypothetical Dad’s Hypothetical car?” Steven said, looking at his dad hopefully.

“Hmmm, well that would have to depend on the reason. What do you need it for kiddo?” after a pause Dad quickly added “Hypothetically I mean.”

“Connie asked if I wanted to hang out next week and I was hoping I could take the Dondai out to pick her up?”

“Alright, I suppose I can let my darling son take my car. Don’t you two usually take lion most places? Seems like it might be a quicker mode of transport if you ask me.”

“Yeah, I would just take lion, but we’re going to prom? So pink cat hair would probably not be the best for fancy clothes.” Steven said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Dad had gasped part way through Steven’s contemplation of the merits of lion based travel. Clutching his heart, he said, “Prom! My baby can’t go to prom! What happens if he drinks too much punch! Who’s gonna feed him? What if he needs his diaper changed! Prom is no place for a baby boy!”

“Daaaaaaaad.” Steven groaned.

“Sorry kiddo. You’ve just grown so much! Sometimes I forget just how much. Going to your first prom! That’s a big deal Steven. And of course you can take the dondai. Heck, I could rent you a limo if you wanted.” Dad said, chagrined smile on his face.

“No, that’s okay dad, just the dondai is perfectly fine.” Steven said, then after a second a panicked look came to his face.

“Wait, SHOULD I get a limo? Is that what Connie’s Expecting? Is that what you’re supposed to do for prom?”

“Whoa, whoa whoa, Steven, It’s alright. Did you talk to Connie about how you wanted to get there?” Dad said, patting Steven on the shoulder reassuringly.

“I don’t know! I don’t even know if this is a date! All she said was asking me if I want to hang out! Daaaaaaad, tell me what to doooooooooo.” Steven said slumping down the side of the van.

“Steven, it’s gonna be fine. You and Connie are closer than most married couples I know. Whether it’s a date or not, I’m sure Connie will like whatever you decide to do. You could probably take the bus to prom and she wouldn’t care.” Dad said, sitting down next to steven

“Right! Right. I think the dondai will be good. Thanks dad.”

“No problem, kiddo.” Dad said as the two smiled at each other happily.

*****

The rest of the Crystal Gems reacted to Steven’s date-not-date about the same as his dad had. Pearl only cried a little bit. She also insisted on spending the rest of the week going over proper banquet etiquette, so maybe she did have a slightly different reaction than his dad. Garnet, Amethyst, and his dad all gave him disastrously different lessons on dancing at prom, which Steven summarily internalized, before locking them away entirely in the recesses of his mind. He wouldn’t be needing any of their advice, he didn’t think.

A week spent excitedly texting with Connie, and practicing with the Gems and his dad went by very quickly. Before he knew it, it was the day of the prom. He spent most of the day double checking that his suit was ready to go, waiting until the last possible minute to actually put it on. After he finally put the thing on, he was delayed by pearl as she went over his suit one more time, making sure it was absolutely perfect. She managed to mostly contain her tears this time. At the back of the house, Amethyst was holding lion back, making sure the big cat wouldn’t try and mess up Steven’s outfit in a last minute betrayal.

Amethyst whipped out a thumbs up and said “Good luck dude!” as Steven walked out the door.

Garnet was waiting for him down by the dondai outside. As Steven approached she stepped towards him, and ruffled his hair gently.

“You look very handsome, Steven.”

“Thanks, garnet.” Steven said, beaming.

Garnet stood there for another minute, before ruffling his hair again, and heading back towards the house. “Have fun.” She called to him as she reached the stairs.

****

Steven was still nervous as he made the trip to Connie’s house. He had started to get more and more self conscious about the dondai as he drove the small car down the street towards his best friend’s house. His fears were quickly set aside however as Connie ran out her door towards the car before Steven had even parked.

Connie was wearing a light blue dress. It was simple, but it was probably one of the prettiest things Steven had ever seen. There were stars in his eyes as his friend hopped into the passenger seat beside him. Looking past her, Steven could see Connie’s parents glaring at him through a window. He gave Connie a questioning look then gestured towards the window.

“I made them promise to wait inside.” Connie said, smiling as she buckled her seat belt.

Steven laughed a little as a memory came to him. “Didn’t want them to interrupt your funky flow?”

Connie gave a look of surprise then laughed as well, as she remembered that day on the beach. The pair were giddy the whole rest of the drive to Connie’s school. Gushing over each others outfits, and reminiscing about their first meeting. All fear that Connie might be disappointed in the dondai had been thoroughly forgotten.

****

“And this is Rabiah, She’s the head of the yearbook committee.” Connie said, as she introduced Steven to her school friends. The gymnasium was packed with people, and had glittering streamers and space themed decoration covering the place which steven couldn’t stop cooing about.

Steven smiled warmly and shook the girls hand, “That’s so cool! I love putting together photo albums and picture books, I can’t wait to see Connie’s yearbook when she gets it!” Steven smiled with genuine interest.

“I hope you like it!” Rabiah replied, Steven’s smile spreading to her like an infection.

Connie gave a slight exclamation and then dragged away from the small group of people they’d been talking too. “Oop, Sorry Rabiah! It was good to meet you” Steven called behind him as he ran along.

“You too!” she called back before Connie pulled him out of sight through the crowd.

They came to a stop in front of a boy with hair tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed fancily, but not as black tie fancy as some of the people in the gymnasium. He wore a nice sweater over a button up shirt with navy blue pants and blue boots.

“Steven, this is Jeff! They’re super cool and they want to be an animal biologist!” Connie said, introducing Steven to the stranger.

Steven mentally corrected himself, not a boy! Sorry for misgendering you in my head! Then the name rang a bell for Steven.

“Wait a minute, aren’t you that kid that Connie beat up that one time?” Steven asked quickly.

Jeff laughed. “Yeah, I guess she did kinda break my arm the first time we met. Still trying to figure out how to pay her back for that one.” They said, smirking at Connie who gave them a good natured glare before they continued on. “So you’re Steven? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things I hope?” Steven said, smiling at Jeff, then Connie.

“Dude, you’re basically the only thing she talks about.”

“Jeff!” Connie interrupted them, blushing profusely.

Jeff laughed again. They had a kind of high pitched breathy laugh which Steven enjoyed.

“Sorry Connie, didn’t mean to step on your toes.” They said, making a placating gesture, though their grin gave away the fact that they felt no real remorse.

“Actually though, it’s nice to meet you. Who knew legends were real! And dressed in all pink too.” Jeff said, turning back to Steven.

Steven smiled nervously, unsure if the pink comment was a compliment or an insult. “Uh, thank you! Um, nice to meet you too.” Steven said, trying to keep the self consciousness from making it into his voice.

Jeff’s smile faltered slightly, apparently intuiting Steven’s concern. “Sorry, I uh, I really dig the outfit. Genuinely. You know that stage when you first meet someone and you’re trying to figure out what sort of banter is the right fit? Yeah just trying to get through that stage I guess.” Jeff said while nervously rubbing the back of their neck.

“Don’t worry about it! I really like your sweater by the way!” Steven said, smile firmly back in place.

“Yeah, Steven could, and has, made friends with a watermelon if you let him.” Connie interjected smiling at the pair.

The three of them talked amicably for a while, before a familiar song started playing. Both Connie and Steven’s eyes lit up as they immediately turned to each other.

“Sorry Jeff, we’re gonna go dance for a bit!” Connie said as she started pulling Steven along.

Steven laughed as Connie pulled him onto the dance floor. The two moving with the unison that only a pair who had trained together could muster. As they gently swayed to the music Steven couldn’t help but blush. Looking away he was completely unaware that Connie was doing the same. It was their song after all, the one that had been playing when they first fused.

“So, I wanted to ask” Steven started before pausing for a moment. Connie gave his hand a squeeze that made his heart do summersaults.

“Is this, I mean, are we on a date? Because, you didn’t say we were, but Amethyst said that’s how proms usually worked so I just wanted to know, I mean, are we?” Again, Steven trailed off, but before long Connie replied with a question of her own.

“Do you want it to be? I mean, do you want this to be a date?”

“I... Don’t know. Yes?” Steven said, his tone entirely unsure.

“It’s okay if you don’t. It’s okay if we're just dancing at prom. It doesn’t have to be anything more than that.” Connie said.

“I, I want to? I feel like I'm supposed to say yeah, and I mean, I do want to uh,” Steven’s face flushed even more as he continued. “I do want to date. Date you I mean. If you want too. But I don’t know if I want this to be our first date.”

“Okay. And I would want to too.” Connie frowned at herself for the accidental double alliteration. “We could, date. But tonight doesn’t have to be it. Tonight we can just be dancing. I’m okay with that. Jam Buds?”

“Jam Buds” Steven replied, all the worry draining from him. He smiled as the song a more upbeat section, and spun Connie around. The pair laughing together.

“So what were you thinking for a theoretical first date? Movies?” Connie asked slyly as the pair danced.

“Movies? No, We have to go for something much bigger than that!” Steven replied smiling even wider.

“Hmm, bigger than movies, going straight to a dinner date than? I must say, really going for the big leagues mister universe.” Connie said, barely keeping a straight face.

“OH no, a plain old dinner date? Not nearly big enough for my favorite person in the world! We gotta think outside the box for this one!” Steven said, all out giggling at this point.

“OH gosh! Bigger than a dinner date! Well, I had no idea you were so serious about this courtship, mister universe! I must inform my mother right away, ill have her prepare the invitations for my Debutante right away!” Connie said, having to pause every so often so as not to break character completely.

“No no no, my lady! Even a Debutante Ball would be far too small an occasion for my sweetest camellia blossom!”

As the two laughed and spun around each other, Steven’s gem began to glow. He could feel the fusion begin to take hold, still laughing giddily. He opened his eyes to see Connie’s staring back at him, basked in the warm glow, when a shot of ice ran through his veins. He felt, this felt wrong. He was encompassed by the feeling that he shouldn’t be here, that he was lying, that he should be doing something else, something far far away. His panic quickly broke off the fusion and he took a few steps backward, Connie staring at him with surprise.

“Steven, are you okay?” Connie said, her voice filled with empathy and concern.

“Uh, sorry, i'll be right back. Sorry.” Steven said as he turned and fled.

He didn’t run. He didn’t want to make Connie feel any worse than she might already, but he walked very quickly. The world around him, the lights and the people and the decorations which he had loved just a short while before all becoming angry blurs around him. He couldn’t get his brain to slow down, he couldn’t even think coherently. What am I doing, I shouldn’t be here. I don’t belong here. I can’t do anything, I’m useless here. Why am I wearing these stupid clothes. This is all wrong. Why is this so wrong.

Steven was startled from his thoughts, a few tears beginning to fall down his face, as he quickly rushed through the door to the bathroom and ran face first into Jeff. Jeff stumbled back a little, surprise and concern showing on their face.

“Are you, okay?” They said, their voice unsure.

Steven forced a smile onto his face, intending to play it off, but crumpled. He walked into the bathroom past Jeff and slumped against the wall. Head in his hands, Steven let out a stifled “no” and exhaled deeply.

Unsure of what to do at first, Jeff moved away from the door and stood next to Steven, before saying “Wanna talk about it?”

“I, it’s a long story, and you don’t have to worry about it. It’s fine, it isn’t your job to deal with the mess of someone you just met.” Steven said, weariness creeping into his voice.

“Honestly, that’s probably the best time to confide in someone. It’s basically what a highschool bathroom is made for.” Jeff said, starting to feel, or at least act a little less unsure of themself.

“I mean, I have no way to disprove that? This is the first highschool bathroom I’ve ever been in.” Steven said with a small laugh.

“Trust me on this, I’ve had lots of experience.” Jeff said, smiling slightly.

“Allright, I believe you. So uh, where should we start... Me being my mom? My mom secretly being a space dictator? Or the series of ever-increasing levels of threat from outer-space that constantly try to kill me and destroy my home?” Steven said, laughing dryly.

Jeff let out a small cough before saying “Well, I’m not entirely sure about any of that, but you can start wherever you want, I guess. In a public restroom, you have all the time in the world” They said, gesturing vaguely.

Steven smiled, and let out a slightly more genuine laugh then before. “I guess there's a lot going on with me. But I don’t know that it even really matters right now? It doesn’t feel like that matters. It just feels like I’ve been dealing with all this stuff for so long that it’s become the status quo at this point. And, I was dancing with Connie, and we were laughing, and it was fun. I was having a really good time. And I guess it just decided that right then was the time to hit me. It felt so bad, like I needed something to do. Like I couldn’t just be happy. I couldn’t just be dancing and going to prom, Like there needed to be something to deal with I guess.” His tone grew more and more unsure as he spoke.

Jeff had remained mostly silent, nodding slightly while Steven talked. “I’m sorry man. I don’t know exactly what you’re dealing with, but I may know a little bit of what you’re talking about.” Jeff said, looking to Steven for permission to continue.

Steven looked up, a silent question on his face.

Jeff smiled reassuringly before continuing onwards. “For a really long time I felt guilty for enjoying things. Because I wasn’t doing what I needed to do to get to the place I wanted to be anytime I felt myself having fun it felt like I was lying, or being inauthentic. I’m not sure how applicable the trans experience is to having a space-dictator mom, but I guess what I’m trying to say is, It’s okay to enjoy things. Even if you aren’t where you want to be and it feels like, or uh, I guess even if you do have the weight of the world on your shoulders, taking time, and having fun, Its okay to do. It isn’t a betrayal to not be working towards a goal at all times.” Jeff finished with a hand on Steven’s shoulder.

“Wow. Thanks. You weren’t kidding when you said a highschool restroom was the best place to confide in someone.” Steven said, his mood markedly improved from before. He laughed a little, and slid down the wall to be sat entirely on the floor. Jeff shivered while they looked at the linoleum tiles of the public restroom, before sighing and sitting down next to Steven. They reached into their pocket and pulled out a handful of mints, offering the pile to the boy sat next to them.

“Want a mint?”

“Do you just? Carry those around with you? Why?”

“Eh, I like mints” Jeff said, shrugging.

Steven laughed a little, accepting a mint graciously. The two remained on the floor for a while, continuing to talk. Though the conversation moved on from heavy hitting topics and drifted to comfortable small talk.


	5. big trouble in little homeworld

Steven and Jeff eventually got up from the bathroom floor and made their way back to the main gymnasium. Steven could see that Connie was now distractedly talking to some of her school friends, glancing around nervously every so often. As soon as she saw him she made a bee line straight across the room towards him. 

“Connie! I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to-” 

“Steven! Are you okay? What happened?” 

Both of them had started speaking at the same time. Steven fiddled with his collar slightly before pushing ahead.

“Connie, I’m really sorry I guess I had aLittleBitofapanicattackmaybe butitsnotthat big adeal, dontworryimfine” Steven’s words came out quickly and jumbled. 

“Steven..” Connie’s voice was full of concern. They’d been best friends long enough that she was able to speak Steven fluently. Steven let out a sigh, and tried to keep his voice more normal this time.

“Look, maybe I wasn’t totally fine, and I probably need some help, but I’m okay. We talked it out a bit and I’m feeling a lot better now. I’m really sorry if I worried you. Have you tried those bathrooms by the way? They’re really amazing” Steven said, putting on a nervous smile for her.

“Steven, It’s okay. You know that you can talk to me right? You don’t have to run away, I’m here for you. And what do you mean about the bathroom?” Connie said, her mouth turning up into a quizzical smile at the end.

Steven had started to reply when he heard his phone ringing from his pocket. He was going to ignore it, when Connie’s phone also started to ring from its place in her bag. They both shared a nervous glance before answering the phones simultaneously. Steven could partially hear Connie’s conversation as he started his own.

“Pearl, what’s goin- what do you mean?” Connie was saying into her phone.

“Amethyst, what’s up? Wait what? That’s not possible I thought we...”

“Pearl slow down you’re not making sense”

“Amethyst that’s not.. No there's no way!”

“Okay, We’ll be right there!” The two teens said in unison, hanging up their calls and sharing an alarmed look.

“Sorry Jeff, but we’re gonna have to head out early. Can you tell everyone I left?” Connie said to them as she started to open the door to the gymnasium.

“Uh, sure? Is everything okay?” They asked, looking back and forth between the two teens.

Connie shared a nervous glance at Steven, who answered the question for her.

“Not sure yet. Thanks for everything, it was really great to meet you!” Steven said as the two went out the door and left.

“Yeah, you too.” Jeff said as they were left standing by the door to the gymnasium.

What a weird guy... 

*****

As soon as they’d gotten outside Connie had whistled at the top of her lungs, and within seconds wolf had appeared in a swirling vortex of pink light. They didn’t have time for the dondai right now. The pair had quickly gotten ready, Connie grabbing a spare sword from the dondai as they ran to wolf, jumping up on his back. 

A short swirling vortex of color later and the large Pink beast and his two riders were on the streets of little homeworld, where chaos reigned. Gems were running frantically, some trying to get indoors, and some running for the nearest warp pad. Connie could see up ahead what all the commotion was about. A large corrupted gem was thrashing around in the street, slamming into buildings and knocking things over. Connie could see Garnet Amethyst and Pearl trying to keep the beast at bay.

“Wolf, go!” Connie heard Steven call from just behind her.

Wolf leapt into action, jumping and dashing forwards, depositing the two teens beside Amethyst.

“Amethyst what’s going on, where’d that thing come from?” Connie frantically asked the gem next to her, getting into a defensive stance.

“No idea, it just showed up out of nowhere, but it’s not acting right.. It’s not acting like a corrupted gem. It was... It was trying to talk earlier we think? But it’s really going on a rampage now.” The gem said, lashing out with her whip as the gem beast tried to charge past her and towards the crowd of people running.

“Amethyst isn’t that.. That gem it’s..” Steven said through clenched teeth. Connie could see that his hands were balled into fists, and he was shaking slightly.

“That’s Sphalerite.” Steven managed to let out.

Amethyst and Connie both looked up at the beast in shock, after looking more carefully Amethyst affirmed that yes, that was her gem.

“What does that mean? What should we do?” Connie asked clutching the hilt of her sword tightly. 

Steven took a step forward.

“We bubble her, and get her to the fountain.” Garnet said, landing on the ground next to the three. 

“Right.” Amethyst and Connie said, both springing to action.

The rampaging Sphalerite was distracted by pearl from behind. As several bolts of light from pearl’s spear exploded across it’s back the gem beast turned and began slamming two large fists down to try and strike back. 

The beast fell forwards however, as Amethyst’s whip wrapped around it’s hind legs, tripping it forwards. Garnet was there to meet it when it fell. She leapt straight over the beast, and came down hard on it’s head with her gauntlets. With Amethyst keeping it’s legs tied in the back and Garnet holding it down from the front, Connie saw her opportunity. 

She ran forwards, and leapt off a knocked over table, soaring through the air. As she came down from her arc she timed the swing perfectly, her blade sinking straight into the body of the beast. In an explosion of magical smoke the Corrupted Sphalerite was defeated, it’s gem gently falling into Garnet’s open hand.

*****

“I knew we should have gone after her! I knew something was up, but we didn’t do anything!” Steven said as he paced around the edge of Rose’s fountain. 

The large pool had enough residual Diamond essence that it should be able to uncorrupt the Sphalerite that they had rushed to the nearest warp with. Amethyst and Pearl had stayed behind to assure all the residents of Little Homeworld that the danger had passed.

Neither Connie nor Garnet had been able to calm Steven down since they’d first realized who the corrupted gem was. His pacing rant was cut off however, as the bubble holding the corrupted gem glowed and dissolved, meaning that the process of uncorruption had worked. The yellow gem reformed, and looked around, panicked and confused.

Steven immediately waded into the pool towards her. Ashe reached the gem he said “Sphalerite, right? Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?” 

“I... I don’t.. Where am I?” The gem was looking around frantically now.

“Hey, It’s okay. You’re safe. We got rid of the corruption, everything’s okay.” Steven said in a soothing tone of voice.

“But I... I already...” The yellow gem sounded like she was panicking entirely now. Steven and the others watched in horror as she gripped the side of her head in pain. The Gem already had corruption scars from the first time she’d been through this process, but new marks were spreading across her skin, and two new horns protruded out of her hair.

After the new corruption marks settled in place, the Sphalerite grew considerably calmer, though she was still confused. She looked around as if just noticing the others, and where she was, for the first time.

“What happened?” the Gem asked, to Steven’s dismay.


End file.
